Prior to the invention of this method and apparatus, arctic oil rig operators , desiring to dress the ends of cable with conventional plugs or connectors, had to build temporary enclosures, possibly of tarpaulin or plywood. A portable heater was placed inside the temporary enclosure to facilitate some warming of the cable and provide shelter for the electrician who dressed and connected the cable. Plug panels were external to the rig modules so that the workers were outside in the -70 degree weather with only a small portable heater to provide warmth. The conditions were very difficult to work in because the cables were less flexible in the freezing weather, and the electricians had to work with minimal shelter or sometimes none at all. The cables were often frozen solid in a tangled mass and muddy from lying on the ground making them difficult to work with. Moreover, in the Arctic when a worker is required to perform tasks outdoors, the worker must wear a cumbersome parka, hardhat and gloves.
With the present invention, however, cable may be introduced through the aperture in thermal cabinet and provided time to warm to a temperature at which the cable is flexible. Then the electrician can work inside the thermal cabinet comfortably in shirt sleeves with a warmed flexible cable that can be easily dressed and installed.